


I Choose You (Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting)

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: In the Shadows - Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Martial Arts, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: What it says on the package.After the events of the USO Tour, Fat Amy finds herself alone and bored, until an old friend shows up with a surprising proposition.





	I Choose You (Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting)

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pairs Week Day 2- Meet the Parents
> 
> Please don't try these stunts at home!

A few weeks had passed since the end of the USO tour. Beca had moved out and wasn't talking to Amy or Chloe for reasons. Between getting ready for vet school and visiting Chicago, Chloe was hardly ever around. Amy suddenly found herself with time on her hands, a lot of time in a very empty apartment. That is why she had taken up the habit of wandering the halls of the apartment building.

Hans and Franz, yeah, probably not their real names, but whatever, were carrying their peekapoo down the steps to go out for a walk. Senora Ramirez in 4B was making her famous tamales and the amazing scent was drifting into the hallway (Amy would have to make up an excuse to visit again tonight). Amy could just make out the sound of a telenovela playing in the background. The other apartments were quiet, their tenants probably out working or at school.

She was thinking about why anyone would go to work on purpose when she felt somebody watching her. At first she thought it was creepy Kevin from the second floor but then she spun around and caught a shuriken between her fingers only inches from her face.

"I knew it!" Lilly whispered.

"If you were wrong, I'd be dead right now, you know that right?" Amy said, flicking the tiny weapon back toward the other girl.

Lilly caught it just as easily and shrugged. "You survived your father's thugs," she said by way of explanation.

"Pshaw, I could beat the lot of them when I was five."

"You're that good, huh?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

Amy smirked and raised her eyebrows in challenge.

In a blur of movement, Lilly produced a Bo Staff from who knows where spinning it in an elaborate dance before lunging at Amy.

Amy dodged the strike and pulled out a set of nunchaku and spun them around herself. On Lilly's next swing, Amy used the chain to wrap around the staff and pulled it out of her hands. Undeterred, Lilly pulled out a shinai, a bamboo sword, in each hand. With one sword she blocked Amy's next attack and with the other, she knocked the nunchaku out of her hands. But Amy responded with a leg sweep and a hard push to Lilly's sternum with the palm of her hand. Lilly slammed up against the hallway wall and her eyes lit up. She dropped her swords and threw herself at Amy in a blur of kicks and punches. For the first dozen blows, Amy was about to deflect, but eventually Lilly connected. Crikey, Amy should really do more cardio.

Hans and Franz came up the stairs and the two women immediately stopped fighting. Amy and Lilly stared at each other while the two men walked by ignoring their curious glances. Once the door to their apartment closed, Amy raised her eyebrows in question, but Lilly shook her head. Amy nodded and beckoned Lilly to follow to her apartment. Once inside, they sat on the edge of Amy's bed, Amy finally let herself collapse, winded from the fight.

"So, Lilly, or is it Esther, what brings you to New York?"

"Either is fine and I had to make sure."

Amy lifted her head to look at Lilly and ask, "Make sure of what?"

Lilly smiled shyly. "I choose you."

"Choose me for what?"

Lilly moved in a flash and, for a moment, Amy tensed, thinking they were going to fight again, but suddenly the smaller girl was on top of her and there were soft lips against hers. Without really thinking, she found herself kissing back. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the battle, but Amy could swear her blood was on fire, but in the best possible way.

When she could finally think again, she gently pushed Lilly back. "What about what's his name?"

Lilly shrugged and sat up with a sigh. "He was really cute and all, but honestly I can't trust him to watch my six. My three year old sister could probably beat him up."

"So, you.... choose me, because I'm such a badass?" Amy had spent so much of her life running away from Patricia, hiding who she really was. It never occurred that someone might find that attractive.

"Also, you make me laugh," Lilly said with a smile. Her smile faltered. "Is that... okay?"

Amy smiled and sat up to really look at her for the first time. Lilly's eyes were a deeper brown than Bumper's. She wasn't as tiny as Beca, in fact, she was taller than Amy, but she was small and cute, strike that she was model beautiful. Plus she was quirky, to put it mildly. How had Amy never recognized before how perfect they were together? "It's better than okay," Amy said and gave her another kiss as proof.

Lilly sighed in relief. "That's great. When can you be ready to meet my parents?"

"Whoa there Speedy Chang Gonzalez."

"My family is Japanese, not Chinese."

Amy's eyes grew impossibly big. "I'm so sorry, I don't think before I talk. I just..." And she was sorry. For only the second time in her life, Amy actually cared how her words made someone feel. Honestly, it was terrifying. "I'm an idiot?

Lilly smiled and shook her head. "You say what you are thinking. Just don't say that around my parents."

"Ugh, that again. I was thinking maybe we could go on a few dates, get to know each other."

Lilly shook her head. "I choose you. Dating is irrelevant." She spoke with such surety and conviction that Amy forgot what she was worried about.

***

Apparently, Lilly's parents were researchers at a facility in Nevada. Amy wasn't sure what to expect: a quiet traditional couple, mad scientists, aliens (just saying). What she definitely wasn't expecting was to find them living on a ranch housing a perfect replica of a Shaolin Temple from a mountain in Japan. After the way their relationship started (you know way back a week ago) she should not have been surprised to be greeted by a dozen low-level warriors as soon as they walked through the gate. Trying to impress her girlfriend, Amy took on eight of the young fighters instead of splitting them six and six. A handful of punches, a roundhouse and a spinning kick finished them off and earned her a smiling nod from Lilly.

It was good that she didn't let her guard down as they entered the garden. A blow dart would not feel great in her neck, nor the flurry of shurikens in her chest. From the corner, she watched Lilly rolling, flipping, basically dancing through the air and it was breathtaking.

But what really took her breath away was the blow to her gut when she walked into the courtyard. She didn't even see where the punch came from. She looked up and actually saw two men and a woman standing (yes standing) on flimsy tree branches. She instantly noticed the family resemblance and shuddered. If they didn't pull punches, she was about to die. (Thanks a lot, Lilly) She didn't die, but they pushed Amy to the very edge of abilities. Even Lily appeared to be struggling. Just as she thought she might collapse if she continued, they heard a gong and the three siblings disappeared.

As she bent over, drawing in ragged breaths, Lilly took her hand and she found her strength again. Together they walked through a grand door into the main building. A Japanese man who looked to be a hundred and a woman who barely looked a day over thirty sat wearing elaborate robes in the middle of the room, flanked by Lilly's siblings from the fight and a few younger siblings who still managed to look intimidating.

"Esther," the old man started to say, but the woman whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Lilly, seeing you again fills my heart with more joy than the cherry blossoms in spring."

Lilly bowed. "Father."

Amy gave an awkward curtsy which earned a raised eyebrow from Lilly's father and a slight smile from the woman.

The woman spoke, "I assume your return means that you have chosen?"

Lilly bowed again. "Yes, Mother."

Lilly's mother glanced at each of the older siblings. (One of the men had a gash in his eyebrow due to an admittedly lucky shot from Amy) Each one nodded in turn. "It appears she is worthy, meet us in the great room for the banquet in one hour."

Lilly bowed again and Amy attempted to do the same.

***

Amy had seen Lilly's room in the Bella's house, but she was still surprised to see band and movie posters on the wall instead of some sort of arsenal. The again, one of the movies was Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. They quickly showered and changed separately before Lilly led her by hand to the "great room" which was really just the dining room portion of an open plan living area.

Lilly's mother, now wearing a simple dress, brought out two dishes. "I made teriyaki too, because I didn't know if you eat fish."

"Oh really, you didn't need to go through all that trouble, Mrs. Onakuramara," Amy had practiced for an hour the previous day to make sure she didn't mess the name up.

"Nonsense, nothing but my best for the future spouse of my favorite daughter. And please, call me Lucy."

Lilly's older sister rolled her eyes but one of the younger girls leaned in to whisper in Amy's ear. "We're all her favorite."

This made Amy laugh enough that she almost missed how Lucy had addressed her. She glance over at Lilly who was practically beaming. No, it wasn't love at first sight. They'd been friends for six years before she realized how she felt, but it was just... just right. She took Lilly's hand and smiled.

Dinner was amazing. Harry, Lilly's father was really funny and the whole family was warm and welcoming. After "the trial", everyone had changed to typical American clothing. And, except for the bandage over John's eye and Amy's sore muscles, there was no hint of the preceding battle. Cuddling all night in the same bed with Lilly was even better than dinner with the family. And, yes, it was just cuddling, because respecting the homeowners (and, you know, ninjas). They spent the next few days with Lilly's family, playing games and getting to know each other. It was all so normal that Amy almost forgotten how she had arrived there. By the time they had to leave, Amy felt like she had finally found a home and a family and nothing anyone did or said made her think that they knew about her millions from her mother or that they would even care.

As they left, Amy noticed Lucy looking between Amy and Lilly again. "Don't worry, Lucy, I swear i will take good care of your daughter."

"Oh I know you will," she said. Then, leaning in, she whispered, "If you break her heart, I will serve yours to her in teriyaki sauce." And Amy didn't doubt that. After all Lucy was a great cook.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on why Beca isn't talking to Amy, see Day 6: Imagine


End file.
